codysimpsonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Cry Your Heart Out
Don't Cry Your Heart Out is a song by Australian recording artist Cody Simpson. It is on his 4 U (EP). Lyrics I'm back to put the sunshine in your mind, cause I don't like the way he's got you raining all the time, Put away your troubles by leaving him behind, so every time you look up, clear blue sky, But here he comes again like a cloud in your view blocking all of you light like only he could do, Don't listen to his sorries girl drop him drop him, he really needs to stop it, cause I'm your only topic now, With me you'll never in up in the same silly situations, no, don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting, Girl don't you cry your heart out, let me stop before you start out, Don't need his explanations, no, cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now, cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out, Baby girl I would never tell you lies, no crocodile tears, no messing with your mind, we could talk forever, past the end of time, I promise you a love that'll never make you blind, but when I'm here with you not a cloud in your view, nothing blocking out your light, not like he used to do, Don't listen to his sorries girl, drop him drop him, he really needs to stop it, cause I'm your only topic now, With me you'll never in up in the same silly situations, no, don't you know that if you were to walk then I'll be here waiting, yeah, Girl don't you cry your heart out, let me stop before you start out, Don't need his explanations, no, (don't need him), cause he don't really want to know about the way you feeling now, cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out, Cry, cry, cry, It's time for him to cause you've already cried enough to put out the fires he left behind, yeah, why, why, why, Every thing he ever did has come back on him look at us now, didn't I tell you so, it's his turn, Girl don't you cry your heart out, let me stop before you start out, Don't need his explanations, no, cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now, cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out, Girl don't you cry your heart out, let me stop before you start out, Don't need his explanations, no, cause he don't really want to know about the way your feeling now, cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out, Girl don't you cry your heart out, cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt, so don't you cry your heart out. Category:Songs